


Painful Cat Memories

by 34c



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Divorce, F/F, Married Couple, Married Relationships, Modern AU, also whether or not the trolls are human is up to the reader, and Jade and Rose were together once, basically just a free form au where the kids live their lives and everyone gets involved in drama, rose and Kanaya are implied to be in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34c/pseuds/34c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Jade have been married for a while. They live on a nice island, with a nice dog, and a nice house. </p>
<p>Roxy however, wants a nice cat. Jade isn't too keen on that for a painful reason that's hard to bring up to Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Cat Memories

"Jadeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, come on a couple cats won't hurt us. Please~!"

"No Roxy. No cats! Im sorry, but with Becquerel around, he'll kill them." Roxy huffed at Jade's response. 

"What about for a kiss...?" She said slowly.

"No."

"Aw, but Jade!" 

Jade grunted at Roxy's response. She got up out of her neon green chair and looked at Roxy straight in the eye.

"No! No no no no no! No cats! Ever! Even if we had a million rooms in this house, Becquerel would kill them all!" Jade's face was starting to get a little red. Roxy saw this and backed down from pleading. She took a seat in a hot pink chair,mc oversee in glitter and expensive heels. Jade had no idea how Roxy could sit on all of those.

Meanwhile, Roxy was in deep thought about the situation. She had never seen Bec ever kill anything, even a fly! 

'Jadey wouldn't lie to me...would she?' Roxy thought as she looked at Jade with a raised eyebrow. Jade's emerald eyes caught hers.

"Well...if I can't get some cats, can I get some...love Jadey-wadey??? I'm so lonely and—!"   
Roxy stuck her foot up in the air and laid back melodramatically.   
"Desperate for attention!" She raised her head at Jade and smiled. Jade couldn't help but giggle back at Roxy. 

"Alright come on. Upstairs, and let's get as fluffy as a dog's coat!" Roxy smiled, and jumped up, running after Jade. She beat her upstairs.

-

A while later, Jade was fast asleep. Midnight. Roxy got up randomly, not sure why she was even awake in the first place. 

Oh yeah, she heard a cat.

Roxy quietly got of bed and tiptoed downstairs to save the kitty. Her pink socks made gentle thumping sounds on the marble stairs, but not loud enough to distract Roxy from the kitty. After all, it was loud. A loud kitty it was.

Roxy eventually reached the bottom and peered outside the glass frame door. She gasped in horror.

The cat was a yard away from Bec. Roxy winced at the sight, but then rushed forward to save the cat. 

However, contrary to what Jade said, Bec didn't lunge at the cat. It lunged at Roxy. 

Becquerel was a powerful dog. It had the build of a husky but seemed to have the strength of three German Shepherds.   
It lunged at Roxy and started barking wildly at her. Roxy screamed in retaliation as Bec just held her down and even attempted to bite her once. 

Jade woke up from the noise and looked outside the window groggily. It took her two seconds to realize what was going on. She ran down stairs and outside quickly to the scene, and as she blew a dog whistle she grabbed Bec and instructed him to sit.

Bec did. 

Roxy shot a look at Jade in surprise and disappoint. Jade turned away from Roxy in shame, burying her head into the cricks of Bec's neck.

"Jade! I thought you said he killed cats! Like! Kill kill! Not...not...protect like the Great Wall of China protects China!" Roxy started waving her hands in the air, trying to further communicate her point to Jade. 

"Look Roxy, I'm sorry...I didn't want to lie..." Jade spoke softly, still not looking at Roxy.

"Oh, then why did you?" 

"Because...you would keep pestering me. Calling me, maybe showing me cats when you go on trips off the island. You would never stop...so...I..." Jade hugged Bec harder. He seemed to stare at Roxy, intent on protecting Jade from any kind of harm.

Roxy looked down at her feet now. Jade wasn't wrong. Roxy had...never been good at respecting boundaries. 

"But why the secrecy? You hiding this like Jake hid his stash of—" she didn't get to finish. 

"Because...cats...remind me of..."

"Rose."

Roxy sighed. So Jade still wasn't over her previous marriage. Roxy knew plain and well Jade had married Rose and that the two encountered problem after problem. And when Jade caught Rose sleeping with Kanaya...well, Jade wasn't too happy. 

"Jade...look...you're gonna have to let that go. You got over everything else about Rose just fine, didn't you...?" 

Jade didn't answer. She hugged Bec harder and started crying into his neck. 

Roxy walked over, ignoring Bec's low growling and hugged Jade. She hugged her hard. Roxy wanted to take away all Jade's pain. She wanted to take away everything bad Jade felt over Rose. She didn't know how painful a divorce was, but she knew memories of old loved ones felt worse than any hangover.

She grabbed Jade's arm and wrapped it around her. She squirmed her way closer to Jade, and laid her head on Jade's shoulder. Roxy sighed and smiled a small smile.

"Jadey. It's gonna be alright. We will get through this. We'll get through this like I can tear through John's computer drive. You helped me with staying dry...so I'll help you with this." She let go of Jade and smiled a devious, but warm smile at her.

"We'll get through this. Together. Rose doesn't matter anymore. I am here!" 

Jade turned around and looked at Roxy. She smiled through her tears and nodded. She pounced on Roxy and hugged her as well, knocking Roxy to the ground.

"Thanks..." She paused for a bit. "I love you Roxy."

"I love you too Jade."


End file.
